Fireworks
by BBCRules95
Summary: Takes place somewhere during/post IM1. It's New Year's Eve and Tony has a flashback from Afghanistan. Pepper saves him from his bad dream and he in turn saves her from mountains of paperwork. How is the evening going to conclude? Read on to find out!


**Ok, so I felt the need to write recently, since I've got the most important exams in my life coming up! :D Typical me, but hey numbers are cool, right?**

**Anyway, another 'seasonal' piece for you. I hope you enjoy, leave a review and tell me whether you liked it or not! And I'm forgetting something…oh HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

'Pep, I really don't het why you'd want to work on New Year's Eve! Come on, it's like the only time of the year when you can party properly!' Tony protested against his PA's idea to lock themselves up in an office and work through the paperwork he's been putting off for the last months.

'The only time to party? Do you think I'm A)blind B) stupid or C)both, Mr. Stark?' she replied.

'Don't you 'Mr. Stark' me miss Potts. This is criminal and I…'

'Get into the car _now_ we're going to the office. If you'd done it before, as I told you to, you wouldn't have to suffer now.'

The only reply she got was his hurt puppy look. She had to do her best to resists it, but thank God she was successful and soon they were on their way.

XXXXXXX

_As soon as he heard the first shot he knew something was wrong. They were in the middle of nowhere and as far as he was concerned lizards could do many things, but definitely not shoot. As soon as Jimmy got killed by the very weapon Tony had made, he knew he was going to die. He got out of the Humvee, tried to run, tried to hide. He changed his mind about dying when he found a nice hiding space behind a rock. They wouldn't be able to find him there, would they? And at least now, out of the range of gunshots he could call for help. One second, one bomb, one name: Stark Industries and Tony was flying high up in the air just to hit the ground painfully seconds later. Come on Tony, you're all right, you're wearing the vest, it's fine, he tried to convince himself – but to no avail. The throbbing pain in his chest told him that he had a dozen metal pieces lodged in his body. Well, at least I know I'm good at my job. That was the last thought he had before he passed out. _

'_Jericho! Jericho!' Strong, heavy arms pushed him under the surface of the water again. He was going to die there. He could swear it was only a matter of seconds for his lungs to explode. He didn't want to build the missile, but he didn't want to die in a dirty cave in Afghanistan either. That's a zero-sum game pal. He clutched the car battery desperately in his bloodied , dust-covered hands. He could just let go, throw it as far as he could, tear out the wire and the magnet and finish it all, at least they wouldn't have the satisfaction. Suddenly he heard more gunshot…Guns? It sounded more like bombs. Why are they shooting again? Please stop, stop,…please… He was suddenly in Gulmira, defending the people he hurt first, but…his suit was gone! Where was the suit? He heard another shot, right next to his temple and a quiet sob escaped his mouth when…_

'Tony! Tony! Wake up!'

'What? I told you…I…I won't…Just stop shooting…Please.'

'Tony, it's Pepper, it's all right. No one's shooting at you. It's fine. It's just fireworks.'

He opened his eyes slowly. He was in his office in New York, and he could see bright, colorful lights outside of the window. _Fireworks, of course._

'Of course…of course it's just fireworks, what did you think?' He realized his cheeks were wet and he was panting for breath. _Awkward_, he thought. Pepper sat on the sofa next to him and rubber her hand against his back.

'Are you ok? What happened?' she put her hand reassuringly on his shoulder, encouraging him to talk. He was shaking all over and had difficulty catching his breath.

'I think…I must have fallen asleep and I…had a bad dream. Afghanistan, don't worry about it.' He mumbled, ashamed of himself. He wasn't used to people seeing him scared and vulnerable. He was the billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist, not a baby.

'I'm worried about you. Do you need anything?' she asked, still not letting go of his arm.

'No, that'll be all Miss Potts.' He didn't mean to snap at her, but even though it was Pepper, he wasn't going to humiliate himself. She stood up quietly and moved towards the door. But then he realized: _it was Pepper, his Pepper._ She would understand. 'Wait…Actually, I might need company. My offer of a party is still actual.'

'You know we can't. We _need _to finish it tonight. Otherwise you'll get torn to pieces by the board.' She sighed. When Tony was ready for partying that meant he was fine.

'I didn't mean that sort of party. I'm sick of…shooting. How about…' he needed to calm down and think. He _did _want to spend that evening with Pepper, so he had to come up with something good. 'how about we finish the work quickly and then I order pizza and snacks and we spend the rest of the night watching a movie _together_? Such a good way to start a new year!'

'Tony…' he was about to interrupt her, as he thought she was about to refuse. 'Work now and then I'll be _delighted_ to accompany you while watching a film, Mr. Stark.' She replied in her playful tone.

'It's a pleasure doing business with you Miss Potts.' He winked at her and opened the file lying on his desk.

XXXXXXX

2 hours later Tony and Pepper found themselves sprawled on the sofa. Tony's tie got lost somewhere under the crisps packets and for the first time in her life Pepper didn't know the whereabouts of her phone. Both were sitting comfortably with the light turned down…to Pepper's relief since she could swear she was blushing.

'Just look at him Pep, Spiderman is such a fake, it's not even _physically _possible! '

'It's just a movie. Forget your physics and try to enjoy it boss.'

'I _am_ enjoying myself…'he wanted to continue, but was interrupted by an irresistible need to yawn. He needed bed badly, since he hadn't slept properly for the last 52 hours, but he didn't want to leave yet. Both of them wanted to embrace one of those rare occasions when they weren't Mr. Stark and Miss Potts, but simply Tony and Pep, despite the fact that they both refused to admit it.

But whether plastic, rubber or iron, every man needs his beauty sleep, even if we're talking about Anthony Edward Stark. Finally, he found himself asleep…with his head leaning on Pepper's shoulder and her arm locked in Tony's tight hug. She knew he was capable of many things, but she didn't expect _that_ to happen. She was only hoping that no one would decide to pop into the office in the morning and find them like that. Suddenly, a gigantic clock outside struck twelve and a few particularly loud firework went off right outside the window. Tony stirred and Pepper saw her scared and vulnerable friend next to her, not her boss. His grip on her arm tightened and he whimpered quietly.

'Sssssh, it's just fireworks Tony. Go back to sleep.' His breathing evened out and the expression on his face relaxed slightly.

'Happy New Year Pepper. And…thank you.'

**There you are. I really hope you liked it. The idea just popped into my head and I had to jot it dow quickly. Leave a review please and tell me what you think :DDD**


End file.
